Better than a Firework
by whatmakesyoudifferent
Summary: Rachel is trying to get over Finn and wants to focus on her career, but she still can't seem to stop thinking about him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction!

Please read and tell me what you think. If you like it I'll write more!

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

Neither does the song "Silly Love Songs"

Also, this scene takes place after the Valentine's Day episode so if you haven't watched it yet don't read on!

And lastly enjoy!

* * *

Better than a Firework

Rachel Berry sat squished in the corner of the tiny Breadsticks booth as Kurt Hummel and the rest of the Warblers finished up their rendition of "Silly Love Songs." The final line "you are my loved one" lingered in her head and the face of a dark haired boy was imprinted in her brain. Rachel's daydream was disrupted by Tina who waved her fingers in front of her face to signal that it was time for them to go. Her eyes fluttered back and forth as she was snapped back to reality. The gang rose from their seats to leave, but not before they complimented Kurt and the rest of the Warblers on their stellar performance. Rachel was about to turn towards the door, but Kurt pulled her aside since he had noticed her glum expression throughout the performance.

"Rachel, remember what we talked about at the sleepover. You want to be a star right?" he reminded her.

Rachel nodded trying hard to embrace her single and ready to take on the world attitude, but for some reason she still couldn't shake the thought of her past lover. Although unconvinced by Rachel's reaction Kurt bid her goodnight and let her make her way to the door. The rest of the Glee clubbers were already a few meters ahead of her, so she left the restaurant- alone. As she stepped through the door she came to terms with the fact that maybe alone wasn't a bad thing. She had friends and maybe that's all she needed at this point in her life. However, that thought was shattered within the next ten seconds.

Only a few feet in front of the restaurant on the curb sat a tall, quirky kid who many described as having a slight resemblance to Frankenstein. He was wrapped in a heavy, navy blue blanket. This boy was known to everyone at McKinley High as Finn Hudson. If it wasn't for the street light gleaming over his pale face Rachel wouldn't have even noticed him.

"Hey, Rachel" he called to her from the curb then let a loud sneeze escape from him which echoed in the empty street.

Rachel whirled around, and then scolded "What on earth are you doing here? You have mono! "

Finn sniffled and stood up. He slowly made his way over to where Rachel was standing. As he got closer to her Rachel saw how sunken his eyes had become due the sickness and how pale his skin was. He really did look like Frankenstein. Before Rachel could utter another protest as to why he was out in the cold in his condition Finn spoke.

"You didn't let me finish in the nurse's office before and there was no way I could let you go without knowing the truth." Finn confessed. "Yeah when I kissed Quinn I did see fireworks, but when I kissed you it was indescribable. There is nothing in this world that could be compared to it, Rachel."

She stared blankly at him. Her breath became hard to draw and no matter how hard she tried she could not find words to say. For the first in her life this diva was rendered speechless. Luckily at that moment Blaine strolled out of the restaurant and Kurt pranced out behind him. It was as if he sensed the awkward situation like how Spiderman's spidey senses tingled when danger was near. He hurried up behind Rachel and laced his arm between hers to pull her away.

"Rachel! Why didn't you wait for us! Let us walk you home!" Kurt improvised and then turned to Finn. "Umm Hi Finn. Your skin looks terrible. I'll give you some of my moisturizer when we get home."

Rachel smiled at Finn before she was whisked away by Kurt. The smile remained etched on her face the entire walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Stuck on You" by Stacey Orricio

* * *

Stuck on You

Rachel closed the door behind her as she walked inside her house. The events of that night whirled through her mind as if she had set it on repeat. Rachel tip toed up the stairs into her bedroom. Making sure not to wake her dads, who would immediately know something was up, she quietly turned the handle to her bedroom and mindlessly got ready for bed.

Rachel went through the motions of putting on her pink satin pajamas, brushing her teeth, and washing her face, but that's when she saw it. Hanging from her neck was the small golden star that Finn had given her earlier that day. She stared at it through the mirror and remembered the true meaning behind the gift. It was a reminder of Rachel's star potential. It didn't symbolize the love a boyfriend and girlfriend shared. It was a gift from a friend. Reality set in. Finn was just her friend and she had to focus on her career. Rachel convinced herself that what happened that night was a fluke and that she was looking too deep into the matter. The one sure thing was that she needed to focus on her career.

The necklace still hung from her neck as Rachel finished her bedtime routine. She slept with it on and in morning, right before she had her morning protein shake, made the decision that that this was the last time she would ever wear the little gold pendant.

The necklace sat on her dresser in the box that was now its permanent home. Rachel made an attempt at her homework, but it was as if the necklace had eyes and was constantly staring at her. She couldn't concentrate. "I need to get rid of that necklace" she thought to herself.

Rachel passed her "Wicked" poster plastered on the wall and exited her bedroom. She pulled on her white peat coat and hopped in her car. Finally, she found herself in front of Finn and Kurt's house. Rachel rang the doorbell nervously. She could hear the sound echo throughout the entire house and the sound of footsteps racing towards the door. She swallowed hard as the door knob turned wondering who would be behind it. To her surprise Kurt's bright eyes and smile were looking back at her.

"Rachel?" he inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"I, I need to talk to Finn." She stammered.

"He's sleeping Rachel. Remember he has mono."

"This really can't wait, Kurt" said confessed already halfway inside the door.

Rachel nearly knocked Kurt over as she navigated her way to Finn's bedroom which had once been so familiar to her. Finn was sound asleep curled up on his bed. He was snoring softly. Rachel slowly walked over to his bedside hoping not to wake him. She examined him for a second and then reached into her pocket. She took out the necklace and laid it in the palm of his hand lightly. Her touch caused Finn to stir and before she could reach the door he woke.

"Rachel?" he questioned groggily.

She turned around to face him.

Before he could say anything else she answered "Listen Finn, what you said last night was beautiful, but I think to focus on my career. If I want a Grammy winning album by the time I'm twenty I am going to need to really start focusing."

"Oh? Okay." he managed to say still not really awake yet.

"I'm really sorry Finn!" she said trying to hide her tears that were starting to form.

Fin finally realized he had the necklace in his hand. He looked down at it for a moment and said "But the necklace it's yours. I don't want it back. I want you to always know I believe in you no matter what."

"It hurts too much to wear."

"Oh really now." He said slyly. "So if it hurts to wear then that means you still care. I knew it!"

"I just don't know what I feel! " she exclaimed, "I can't find the words."

"Well if you can't put it into words then sing to me how you feel." Finn said calmly with a clever smile.

Rachel couldn't pass up an opportunity to sing. Plus she couldn't say no that smile either. The song instantly popped into her head and she began.

I… can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind

I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

You've kept me hanging from a string  
While you make me cry  
I've tried to give you everything  
But you just give me lies

I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

The song ended and Rachel lightly planted a kiss on Finn's cheek. After realizing what she had just done and how it went against her "I want to focus on my career" attitude she stormed out the door. He had done it again without even realizing it. He had this hold on her that she couldn't describe. One look and Rachel was hooked- again. Who was she trying to fool? She loved him, but she didn't what to let him back that easy. After all he did kiss Quinn.

Meanwhile, Finn stood in his bedroom bewildered. Her singing voice had that effect on him. He hated having to let her go, but he loved watching her leave. The way she moved as she stormed out the door made him want her more. The fire in her eyes when they were bickering only turned him on more. Finn wanted her and would stop at nothing to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! I am surprised at how quickly I wrote it! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for all your feedback! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys. I also do not own I should tell you from Rent.

* * *

Duets: Round Two

The weekend had ended and Rachel found herself strolling the halls of McKinley High. She passed by Sue who was scolding a freshman for walking too close to her and narrowly avoided a purple slushy facial on her way to the choir room. Although purple was her favorite slushy favor she decided it wasn't worth the facial. Rachel was the first to arrive as usual and took a seat in the front row. Mr. Schuester was the next to arrive. He greeted Rachel and then began to prepare for class. Mercedes, Artie, and Lauren entered followed by Tina and Mike who were holding hands. Then Santana and Britney made their entrance, pinkies linked, and sat on the complete opposite side of Rachel. Puck wandered in next and took a seat next to Rachel. Finally, Sam sauntered to his seat Quinn-less since her and Finn were still diseased.

"Well now that we are all here," Mr. Schuester began "I would like to introduce our next assignment! I want to revisit duets."

Rachel's eyes widened and she glanced at Sam. This was her chance to show Finn that she really was over him.

Puck noticed and whispered sarcastically, "Don't tell me you have a thing for the Bieber look alike too."

She ignored him and continued listening to Mr. Schuester.

"But this time there will be a twist. You all must sing a duet with someone you have never sang one with before. "

Rachel was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Mr. Schuester, I think this a fabulous idea. I am elided to be working with new people." she squealed.

Puck and Mercedes gave her dirty looks and everyone else just sort of ignored her comment like they usually did. Glee club practice had come to end and Rachel waited outside the door until Sam and his oversized lips walked through. He was about to walk straight past her until she spoke.

"Sam! I would like to make a proposition." Rachel suggested, "It seems to me that you are in a predicament and I want to help."

"Go on." Sam wondered.

"Well your girlfriend just cheated on you and I was just thinking what better way to make her jealous then to do a duet with me."

"I don't know Rachel. I don't want to make Quinn any more less attracted to me then she already is." Sam admitted.

He started walking faster in hopes of losing Rachel. Of course Rachel didn't give up that easily.

She followed him like a duckling follows its mother duck and insisted "But you see the beauty of this plan is that it will make her more attracted to you then you ever imagined!"

Sam thought about it for a second and finally agreed. He wasn't sure if actually bought the plan or if he just wanted to get rid of Rachel. Whatever the reason was Sam and Rachel were duet partners.

The following day she met Sam in the choir room so they could pick out song choices and rehearse. Rachel had so many ideas flowing it overwhelmed Sam. Every idea Sam offered Rachel was opposed to. He started getting angry with her know it all demeanor.

"Okay, Rachel what is this really about?" he demanded. "I know you would never want to be partners with me because my vocals aren't good enough for you. What else is going on that in that infuriating mind of yours?"

Rachel was taken back. The fact that Sam knew the word infuriating was the first shock, but more importantly that he was catching on to her plan.

She finally spoke, "Okay. The really reason I asked you to be my partner was because I want to prove to Finn that I am completely over him. He thinks he can just take me back whenever he feels its continent for him. Well that certainly is not going to happen."

Sam hated hearing Finn's name. It made him want to punch something. After some thought he realized that they both wanted to ultimately get revenge on Finn. He just couldn't pass that up.

"So you actually need my help." Sam said.

"Yes." she admitted "And plus it will help make Quinn jealous."

He glared at her for talking negatively about his precious Quinn.

"Oh and you will make Finn mad, too" she threw in.

Now that the truth was out in the open the pair started working together nicely. They even had a few laughs in the mist of their operation.

Duet day rolled around and it happened to land on the same day that Finn and Quinn returned to school. All the Glee clubbers took their seats in the choir room. Rachel was sandwiched between Sam and Puck while Finn and Quinn were sitting on the other side of room as if they still quarantined from the rest of the club. No one was risking catching mono even if it is a disease transmitted by saliva. Artie and Santana, a very unlikely pair in the eyes of many, went first. When their rendition of "My Boo" came to a close Rachel's hand shot up. She took her position in the middle of the room. Quinn glowered at Rachel as her boyfriend or whatever he was to her now followed behind her. Once they were settled they began.

I should tell you, I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it  
Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet to be in it

I should tell you, I should tell you  
I should tell you, I should tell you

I should tell I blew the candle out  
Just to get back in  
I'd forgotten how to smile  
Until your candle burned my skin

I should tell you, I should tell you  
I should tell you, I should tell

Well, here we go, now we, oh no  
I know this something is here goes  
Here goes, guess so it's starting to  
Who knows? Who knows?

Who knows where? Who goes there?  
Who knows? Here goes

Trusting desire, starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging a shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins

So here we go, now we, oh no  
I know, oh no  
Who knows where? Who goes there?

Here goes, here goes  
Here goes, here goes  
Here goes, here goes

The song ended. They made their way back to their seats and he didn't know why he did it but Sam lightly kissed Rachel's cheek. She tried to ignore it the best she could. Quinn's express went blank. Finn nearly jumped out of his seat with anger. His lanky limbs tensed up. Not only did Sam make it impossible for him to ever get Quinn back, but now he was messing up his plan to win over Rachel.

"What on earth was that for?" Rachel whispered as Britney and Mike's voices were heard in the background

"I don't know. It just kind of happened." Sam admitted finally realizing the extent of the stunt he pulled.

As soon as practice ended Finn marched up to Sam and threw a punch that narrowly missed his face. Rachel and Quinn hurried towards them as Finn prepared to throw this second punch. Sam tried to calm him down by talking to him, but there was no stopping the gangly monster. Rachel burst in the middle of the scene and Finn immediately came to a stop.

"This is ridiculous, Finn. It was just a duet." Rachel reminded him. "And it's not like you have some sort of claim on me or anything."

Finn left embarrassed. Rachel was right. She wasn't his girlfriend. As they continued to bicker, Quinn was reprimanding Sam who was surprising standing up to her for the first time. The pairs broke apart and Rachel walked with Finn for a bit.

"I told you Finn I am concentrating on my career. This was just an assignment that Mr. Schuester had us do. I am not interested in anyone right now." she lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy and I would truly appreciate your feedback. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Celine Dion's "A New Day has Come"

* * *

Auditorium

It was official. Quinn and Sam were broken up. Quinn wandered the halls heartbroken while Sam seemed to have an extra pep in his step. Rachel was at her locker hanging up her new Barbra Streisand poster when a blonde haired boy appeared beside her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh! Sam! You startled me!" Rachel gasped.

"Sorry about that pretty lady," he responded trying to sound cool.

"Er right. So um what brings you to my locker?" she asked confused.

Sam attempted to put his arm around Rachel's shoulder, but she immediately shoed his rather muscular bicep away.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe grab a bite at Breadsticks or something." he said.

"Oh boy. Is this about the duet?" she inquired. "It was a really great performance, but frankly I don't think me and you would ever work out. Sorry. "

Before Sam had a chance to speak Rachel slammed her locker shut and strode off in the direction of the auditorium. They didn't have rehearsal, but Rachel sometimes just liked to practice in there when she was feeling stressed out. The stage was empty. She took center stage and began to belt out Celine Dion's "A New Day has Come". Her voice carried through the entire room and even the into the hallway.

Just as Rachel reached the middle of the song Finn heard the voice that reminded him of an angel. Instinctively he followed the sound and in silence made his way into the auditorium surprisingly undetected by Rachel. It was rather difficult to miss those gangly limbs, but somehow Rachel did. Rachel's song came to an end. Finn stood up and his clapping echoed throughout the space. Rachel's musical trance broke and she couldn't help but give him a slight grin.

"You know," he called from across the room "You put Celine Dion to shame."

Rachel giggled and started to walk towards him. He did the same and they met in the middle of the auditorium. She thanked him for his kind words and they chatted for a bit.

"I think this is my favorite place in the entire school." Finn commented.

"Oh really now" Rachel said playfully. "And why is that."

"Well, isn't it obvious? This is where we had our first kiss" he said charmingly.

Rachel stared at him for just a moment and once the awkwardness diminished she spoke.

"Oh my goodness. That was the most embarrassing kiss ever! " she giggled.

Finn loved that the tension between them was no longer there. But most importantly he loved seeing her smile. Her laugh was infectious to him causing him to laugh along with her. They began to reminisce about their past history in that very room. As the laughter died down Finn spoke.

"Follow me."

Rachel followed him without protest or questioning. This was very unRachel like. As much as she didn't want to give in to him she was genuinely enjoying the time they were spending together. He led her back to the stage and positioned her on the piano bench which was towards the left. He took the center stage, but faced her.

Finn stared directly into her brown eyes and said "I want to prove to you that we can be good together and there is no better way than to do it through song. I want to dedicate this song to you."

Half of Rachel wanted to get up and leave, but the other more vulnerable side was eager to see what Finn had in store to win her heart back. Before Finn could even utter a word Sue Sylvester stormed in.

"Alright you two." Sue bellowed "Out! My Cheerios have practice in here because Mother Nature decided to cause a monsoon outside today."

Rachel and Finn gathered up their belongings and quickly exited the auditorium. He walked her to her car and shielded her from the rain with his varsity jacket. She got into her car and hastily shut the door before she had a chance to do anything that she might regret. Rachel flashed him a smile through the window and drove off.

"That was a close one." she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! I have a pretty busy weekend so I hope this holds everybody over until I can write again! I hope you enjoy it. It's my favorite chapter so far :) Thanks for all your kind comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own What Makes you Different by the Backstreet Boys.

* * *

Beautiful to Me

Quinn felt like a lost puppy. She had no man to hang onto while she wandered the halls of McKinley. She wasn't used to this feeling. Boys were always lining up to just simply talk to her. As she made her way to the choir room she passed by Puck who was torturing a small kid with glasses. A little further up she saw Sam standing at his locker shaking his head in a doglike fashion. She assumed he was trying to impersonate Justin Bieber. Everywhere she looked she saw her ex-boyfriends. It was as if all her past lovers were on display at a museum. As she entered the choir room the last piece to the "Quinn Exhibit" sat in the front row—Finn. She flashed him a smile and he gave her the saddest excuse for a smile back. Despite his lack of interest the second she looked at him she knew that Finn was going to be the one to cure her loneliness problem. She was Quinn Fabray after all.

Everyone took their seats. Rachel purposely sat behind Finn. She didn't want to sit next to him for fear of looking too clingy. He turned around and started making small talk with her. They could feel Quinn's eyes glaring at them. Luckily, Mr. Schuester walked in and started blabbing on about their next assignment. He wanted them to sing a piece about what emotions they were currently feeling. As the blabbing tailed off rehearsal ended and everyone made a mad dash for the door. Rachel lingered behind to look over some sheet music so naturally Finn did too. Quinn was about to leave, but something stopped her. She pivoted on her heel and joined Rachel and Finn.

"Hello Finn" she said with a smile that diminished as she continued her sentence "And uh Rachel."

They acknowledged her. Sensing that she was unwanted Rachel gathered up her song choices and left. Finn urged her to stay, but she politely declined. Once Rachel was gone Quinn revealed the real reason she stayed behind.

"So Finn, my song selection for this assignment involves a drummer. Do you think you could help me out?" Quinn asked as she batted her perfect eyelashes.

Finn wasn't the smartest knife in the draw so he innocently agreed.

"We can meet in the auditorium tomorrow." she requested.

"Um, sure." he responded barely paying attention to her.

The following day came and went. Before Finn knew it, it was 3pm. He unwillingly walked into the auditorium. Quinn was already there in a dress that was shorter than usual. Finn took his spot among the drum set and they began to rehearse. Finn banged on the drum set and Quinn sang. After about 20 minutes they finally took a break.

"You make a very sexy drummer." she said seductively.

Finn tried his best to disregard the comment, but Quinn started walking over to him. Once she reached her destination beside him she lightly caressed his bicep.

"I didn't realize how strong drummers were."

Finn started feeling uncomfortable and slowly inched away from her. Every inch he moved she took a step closer.

Meanwhile, Rachel was on her way to the auditorium to get some practice in before her ballet lessons. As she stepped through the doorway Quinn moved dangerously close to Finn and planted a kiss square on his lips. Finn saw Rachel out of the corner of his eye who was stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know what to do. She sprinted out of the auditorium and into the hallway. Finn shoved Quinn aside and raced after her. His stride was basically twice as long as Rachel's so it wasn't long before he caught up to her.

"Rachel! It's not what it looks like!" Finn shouted still about ten feet away.

She didn't even turn around. He put his hand on her shoulder and whirled her around.

"Let me explain." He panted "Please."

She just looked at him. Tears were starting to swell up in her eyes.

"You don't have to explain. I have no reason to be mad. I'm not your girlfriend. " she sobbed.

"But Rachel please-"

She cut him off. "You should be with Quinn. I mean how could I even compare to her. She's so much prettier than me. She's popular. She's everything a guy wants in a girl."

Hearing Rachel speak this way about herself made Finn angry. Before she could utter another insult about herself he bellowed "Stop it! I don't want her. I want you and just you."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Rachel asked coldly.

"I don't know what that was in there. She practically through herself at me. It meant nothing. Rachel, you got to believe me." He pleaded.

She just glared at him.

"Let me sing to you."

"Do you really think this is a time for singing?" she exclaimed.

"Please Rachel. Please. This is what I was trying to tell you the other day. It's all in the song." He begged.

She shrugged and her sobs started to lighten. Finn took that as a cue to begin and he did.

You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare

What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah

What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful  
Oh, you're beautiful to me


End file.
